


just a feeling

by kkuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Tanaka just worries about and loves his big sister a lot okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: Tanaka has a feeling there's something going on with his older sister but he's not quite sure what it is.





	just a feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Did I start to ship them based on this [pic](http://viria.tumblr.com/image/138553591033)? Yes, yes I did. Thank you for even clicking on this in the first place and I hope you enjoy it♡

It starts with a frustrated scream.

 

Carefully, Tanaka knocks and opens the door to his sister's room. She had been getting ready to go out, but now lay with her body completely spread out on her bed, a pillow covering her face as she screamed into it.

 

"N-nee-chan?"

 

Hearing Tanaka's voice she bolts up and looks at his with heightened intensity, her carefully applied makeup now smudged; some of it now staining her formally white pillow.

 

"Ryu! Don't grow up to be a useless man! Be a strong one! One that doesn't cancel plans with shitty excuses!!"

 

Without giving him a chance to respond, she jumps off her bed and grabs her bag to begin ruffling through it. She's dressed in a leather jacket, a ribbed turtleneck dress, fishnet stockings and boots, all black. She pulls out her phone and presses to call someone.

 

"Alisa-chan! We're going drinking!! Get ready, I'll be in Tokyo in an hour!"

 

Not waiting for her reply, she ends the call and begins straightening her makeup, reapplying a thick red layer of lipstick and sharpening up the wings of her eyeliner. She turns to her baby brother and gives him a hearty smack on the back that makes him wheeze.

 

"Don't be a stupid man, Ryu! Be strong and always keep your promises!"

 

"Y-yes, nee-chan."

He watches her from the front door as she zooms off into the night, taking her eccentricity and wicked backhand with her.

* * *

 

A couple of days later, he comes home one evening to her cooking which isn't all that unusual as she is a chef. What's unusual is she's humming happily to no music. She's happy, if the sparkle in her eyes and soft giggles are anything to go by. Her phone pings and she stops dicing onions to reply to it, she giggles while replying and sighs when another ping fills the kitchen. Rapidly replying to it, she beams at her phone and places it down gently before dicing again, humming again and gently swaying her hips as if there's an invisible song floating through the air. She looks up from the counter and finally notices her brother, who stands there watching her with bulging eyes.

 

"Oh Ryu~, you hungry? Dinner's ready soon okay!"

 

"You're in a good mood huh, nee-chan?"

 

"Yep, it's good to be happy Ryu! A happy man is a good one! A happy woman is powerful one!"

 

"R-right."

 

"Say, Ryu? Have you asked out Kano-chan yet?"

 

She cackles when he blushes, his whole face exploding in colour. He grips his gym bag tight, knuckles white.

 

"N-nee-chan! That's not-, I-I mean she-"

 

"Ryu! Go for it, you have to take risks sometimes! It's scary but do it, you'll only regret it if you don't try!"

 

Still embarrassed, he grabs a banana from the fruit bowl and heads to his room, ignoring her cackles as they follow him deeper into his home.

* * *

 

"Maybe, she's got raise in her salary?"

 

"Maybe, she's found a new favourite brand of beer?"

 

"Perhaps, there's nothing wrong with her and you're being overdramatic, Tanaka-san."

 

Tanaka scrunches his nose in thought as he considers his friends opinions, they were taking a break from gruelling practise as the new first years were finding it hard to keep up so they decided to let them rest. Being in his third year while being national champions was a weird but satisfying feeling and seeing first years flock to the club at the start of the year really made Tanaka's heart swell at the prospect of being called senpai by more people.

 

"I don't know, that's not usually stuff that would change up her whole mood. She's like super weird all the time right now."

 

Looking up at Chikara, Nishinoya and Tsukishima he takes in their levels of concern on his topic. Chikara and Tsukishima's expressions mirror each other: both sporting badly concealed looks of boredom, while Nishinoya looks deeply intrigued, no doubt just as concerned as he is about his older sister's odd behaviour.

 

"Tsukishima, come on, you know what it's like, when your brother starts acting all weird, it makes you feel all weird too right?"

 

"Not really."

 

Sighing, Tanaka spreads out flat against the gym floor, his brain scrambling to find the best possible solution to deal with his predicament. Nishinoya bounces up to his feet with ease, vibrating as he lets his thoughts known.

 

"Ah! Why don't you ask Daichi-san! He's great with advice, call him up sometime this weekend when he's less busy with uni work."

 

"Noya-san! That's it! He'll know what to do!"

 

Chikara stands up and goes into his captain mode, calling out to their firsts years that they were going to be starting up again and breaking up whatever petty squabble their weird combo duo had gotten themselves into. Feeling better about his dilemma, Tanaka peels himself off the floor and whips his shirt off to get fired up for more training.

* * *

 

Her next outburst is the weirdest to date and the weekend can't come soon enough for Tanaka to call Daichi. Maybe outburst is the wrong word, it's more like the opposite. She's clingy which is fine but she's _sad_ clingy. Mopey and whiny, she clings to Tanaka, her bicep cutting off his oxygen as she has him in a choke-hold hug. In her other hand she's crushing a can of premium beer, swinging it aimlessly as she prattles on, spraying stray droplets on his desk. But her voice is quiet, not her usual roar; none of her usual vitality.

 

"-cause I'm a younger woman! But that d-doesn't mean I don't k-know who I want!" she slurs her words, terribly drunk and fighting sleep.

 

"Nee-chan, you need to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning, okay?"

 

She sighs and looks at him before pulling him into a brutal hug. She strokes his head tenderly, like she did when they were kids.

The action makes him smile, even in her craziest moments she's still his older sister, full of love for him; love that she shows in her every action.

 

"Ryu."

 

The seriousness in her voice is almost chilling and he looks at her in surprise.

 

"If you like someone a lot, let them know okay? Don't waste time, be honest with yourself and the other person. Let them know what they mean to you and treat them well."

 

"I will, nee-chan."

 

She points a manicured nail directly in front of his nose, the tip of it lightly touching his skin.

 

"Promise me, Ryu."

 

"I promise, Saeko-nee."

 

She smiles. Her wild, fiery grin wiping away her disheartened pout and taps him lightly on the chin.

 

Gathering herself, she lets go of him and stands up to return to her room. She pats his head once before she exits, humming a low tune as she does.

 

After she's gone, her words ring in Tanaka's head and he reaches into his pocket to pull out his phone and taps on the Message app, scrolling till he finds a certain contact. Sighing, he types out a quick message and presses send before he can change his mind. He throws his phone on his bed and tries to get at least some of his homework done.

* * *

 

The phone rings a few time before Daichi picks up.

 

" -off my bed, Kuroo."

 

"Daichi-san?"

 

"Oh! Tanaka, sorry about that, how are things with you?"

 

"I'm good, I just needed some advice."

 

He hears shuffling as Daichi moves around to (what he assumes) a more comfortable position to talk.

 

"Of course, what do you do need?"

 

"It's my sister, she's been acting weird lately and I don't know what to do about it."

"I'll be honest, I don't have much experience with this sort of thing but tell me what's going on."

 

Tanaka tells him everything from her outbursts to her solemn words. He gives every detail, going over every sigh, every giggle, every weird little action or facial expression, Daichi listens attentively, giving little hums of contemplation as the story progresses. When he's done, Daichi pauses for a moment before he replies.

 

"Tanaka, if I'm being completely honest, it sounds like she's in love."

 

"Huh? Love? Are you sure, Daichi-san?"

 

"I mean, not entirely, but from what your saying it sounds that way. The sighs, the giggling, her telling you to be honest with your feelings, her drunken moping. Sounds like love to me."

 

"You really think so?"

 

Daichi sighs and mumbles something before clearing his throat and speaking up again.

 

"It reminds me of how I acted when I was having trouble with the same thing."

 

He hears a chuckle that doesn't sound like Daichi, but is close enough to be heard through the phone, before it stutters off into a grunt of pain.

 

"Tanaka, your sister is fine, she's just going through some things, but as long as you're there to support her through it, you have nothing to worry about."

 

His words are calming and the feeling spreads through Tanaka's entire body as his nerves ease away.

 

"Thank you Daichi-san! You always know what to say!"

 

This time, the chuckle _is_ Daichi's and he smiles at the sound of his former captain's mirth.

 

"You're welcome, Tanaka. Is there anything else on your mind?"

 

"Um, yeah, one more thing," he says shyly, thinking back to the text he read and reread 100 times earlier, "What should I wear on a date?"

* * *

 

This year, their training camp with the Fukurodani group is as exhausting as ever, as national champs, every group is raring to take on Karasuno to 'prove whether it was fluke or not'.  After a day's worth of volleyball and shenanigans, it was time to wind down and get to bed. Tanaka walks through the empty school corridors yawning as he makes his way to the bathrooms for his shower. He had already fallen asleep, but was woken by Yamaguchi who told him the showers were now free. Stumbling through the corridors, he scratches his face; trying not to fall asleep while walking.

 

Turning a corner, he stops; the scene before him chasing away any traces of sleep.

 

Coach Ukai stands with his back to him, two familiar manicured hands on his back as he leans down to kiss their owner. He doesn't even need to see the rest of the person to know it's his sister, and that fills him with a weird feeling. Jealousy? That's _his_ sister after all. Anger? Is he taking advantage of her? A sense of peace? Ukai is a great guy after all, he'd definitely be someone who deserved her.

But whatever mix of emotions he's feeling don't matter, they dissipate completely as the two pull back from their kiss and he sees the look on his sister's face.

 

_She's happy_

 

And as he creeps backwards carefully and softly retraces his steps till he reaches the showers, he thinks to himself:

 

_That's all that matters._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Their ship name could be Saeshin, so like 'class is in saeshin'? Get it? Cause he's like a teacher? No? I'll stop. Aaaanyway~, thank you so much for reading ♡ and don't worry Ukai didn't do anything bad to Saeko he just kept having to miss dates due to him running his family shop, coaching the boys and harvesting from his family farm in the early hours of the morning (we stan a hardworking man) not to mention having to deal with his crazy granddad. Thank you once again and please leave me a comment to let me know what you thought about this♡ ! ~~oh and of course I had to make Daichi be in Tokyo with Kuroo as I will shoehorn in kurodai at every opportunity that presents itself to me~~


End file.
